One More Time-Germancest
by Addicted-To-The-Dark
Summary: Prussia whines for kinky sex,so Ludwig gives it to him.


"Vest!" Ludwig his idiotic brother was in the room with see,the two were Seniors,At a university in the USA,much to Ludwig's didn't take a liking to their fast food,wars and superhero _disgusted_ ,Gilbert on the other hand,loved to be in the USA,mostly because he got to stay with his best friends,and get to see his other friend, blonde put down his book,looking at the other."Vhat." he commanded,not in the mood for Gilbert's antics."I vant to have sex." _Just like that?How could he just blurt that out..._

"Nein."

"Pleaseeeeee?"

" vill regret it."

"Pretty please vest?"

"Nein"

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Shut zhe hell up Gilbert."

"Jou can't make me!"

And just like that,Gilbert was pinned against the wall,with the taller German's lips forcefully pressed against his didn't know how to forced his tongue into Gilbert's mouth,exploring the tainted cavern. _Gilbert tastes like wine und beer..._ he knew the wine was from threw Gilbert onto the bed,licking his lips albino squeaked and blushed,to be honest,he was nervous,he knew the German loved kinks and he was a big size in his pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of the other. _Such a muscular chest..._ Gilbert couldn't help but think 's hands traveled up the albino's thighs,stopping at his t-shirt,which he ripped shorter gasped,as his favorite t-shirt was ripped off his kisses the pale skin of his brother,making sure the marks were visible enough to let anyone know who he belonged to.

Ludwig's rough kisses and bites traveled down to the other's left nipple,taking it in his the sensitive bud between his teeth,he tampered with it until it was to the other in his mouth,he gave it the same ripped off his brother's pants,chuckling at the Gilbird boxers."Really,bruder?" he chuckled out."S-Shut up!I-I bet jou're vearing German flag boxers!" oh,indeed,he ripped off the other's boxers,taking the half-erect member into his hand,pumping slowly."A-Ah~...Ludvig..~" the albino moaned German slid off the bed,returning with a black box of stared at the box,already having an idea of what it was.

Sure enough,Ludwig pulled out handcuffs,collar,leash,vibrator,dildo,rope,a blindfold,riding crop and blonde handcuffed his hands to the bed,tying his legs in a position so his member and ass were exposed blindfold soon followed,with the collar and leash tied to the bed,he felt completely shivered with anticipation when he felt the Riding crop near his hole,barely poking the riding crop moved to his thigh,he shifted to get away from the cold leather,only for it to come down onto his yelped,feeling the after traveled back down to his ass,passing the hole,before smacking down,causing another yelp from the put the riding crop down,picking up the lube and dildo.

Gilbert felt something wet poke at his expected no stretching out,just kinky,fucked up incest dildo slammed into Gilbert,making him moan out from the pain of being teared apart and the sadistic pleasure of something filling him dildo was thrusted in and out at a rough,fast 's moans were loud and lewd,like he was waiting for removed the dildo,only to replace it with the positioned it at his prostate and turned it on,causing louder moans from his brother."J-Just-Ah~-Fuck me bruder!" Gilbert moaned removed his pants and boxers,lining himself up with the abused slammed into the albino,causing a scream of thrusts started out as rough and fast,hitting his prostate with the vibrator still inside.

This continued,Gilbert's moans,Ludwig going rough,fast and tearing the walls of his brother's groaned,feeling him tightening around him."I'm guessing jou're close,bruder?" he whispered,going as fast and hard as he was enough to have Gilbert's walls tighten more,as he released onto their followed,pulling out and untying albino broke the cuffs before taking off the collar."It vas fun,eh?" he chuckled out blonde rolled his eyes,laying down next to him and pulling him into his chest."Ich liebe dich,Ludvig~" he sighed."Ich liebe dich auch." Gilbert smirked.

"Round two?"

"Jou're on."


End file.
